630 Palabras
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: [ONESHOT] Los palos y las piedras rompen nuestros huesos, pero las palabras rompen nuestros corazones. Sobre todo si son tan inocentes como las de una niña de doce años. El libro nombrado en el fic aparece en Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos.


_

* * *

__Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos. Sólo los niños Timothy Henley y Castalia Cottonfields son producto de mi invención. Por cierto, respecto a esta última, su apellido lo saqué del pueblo de mi familia materna: **Algodonales**__. Bonito nombre ¿verdad?_

_Después del mensajito de siempre, sólo me queda dedicar mi historia a mis tres chicas Fanfiction favoritas: ZIllah, Krissel y Nimue. __Vamos allá..._

* * *

**630 PALABRAS**

Los alumnos de segundo fueron entrando en la clase y se acomodaron en los pupitres a medida que el murmullo de su charla se fue apagando. El profesor Lupin, de pie delante de su escritorio, observaba cómo los niños sacaban de sus mochilas los materiales de su asignatura. Una sonrisa de nostalgia se dibujaba en su rostro al recordar aquellos primeros años, con la mochila a la espalda y siempre de un lado para otro del castillo. Y con ellos…

-Profesor Lupin ¿empezamos ya la clase? –preguntó un niño un tanto extrañado de ver al profesor con ese aire ausente.

-Sí, claro que sí –contestó con una sonrisa abandonando sus recuerdos por el momento-. Muy bien, chicos, supongo que habréis hecho los deberes que os mandé la semana pasada ¿no es cierto?

Todos asintieron. El curso prácticamente acababa de empezar, y aquellos deberes que el profesor Lupin les había puesto, a pesar de haber resultado un poco complicados para ser de segundo y de principios de curso, habían resultado muy estimulantes.

-Espero que en ningún momento se os hayan olvidado las condiciones de este trabajo. ¿Alguien puede recordarnos cuáles eran, por favor? –un niño de Hufflepuff alzó la mano-. Díganos, señor Henley.

-Tenía que ser una redacción de entre 400 y 700 palabras… sobre una criatura mágica de nuestra elección, y… y… -el chiquillo se puso como un tomate al ver que había olvidado, o tal vez no sabía explicarse bien, el último punto que había que tener en cuenta.

-No pasa nada, señor Henley. Diez puntos para Hufflepuff –el niño sonrió ante la comprensividad del profesor-. Veamos… ¿señorita Cottonfields?

-Después de escoger a la criatura mágica en cuestión, teníamos que tratar algún aspecto suyo en particular, aquél que nos llamase más la atención, y por último hacer un comentario personal –contestó una niña de Slytherin que le dedicó una mueca burlona a Henley.

-Otros diez puntos para Slytherin. Muy bien, como vuestros compañeros os han recordado, éstas son las características que han de tener vuestros trabajos.

Algunos alumnos sonrieron orgullosamente al haberse ceñido bien a las instrucciones mientras que otros pusieron cara compungida al darse cuenta de que se habían olvidado algún detalle.

-Está bien, ahora voy a escoger a cuatro alumnos de la lista, uno de cada Casa, para que nos lean sus redacciones en voz alta.

Los alumnos abrieron mucho los ojos ante la inesperada decisión de su profesor, y más de un niño cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa, tanto para ser elegido como para no serlo.

-No es necesario salir a la pizarra a leer las redacciones, simplemente basta con que os levantéis de vuestro asiento y leáis para los demás –explicó Lupin-. Señor Henley y señorita Cottonfields ¿les importaría representar a sus Casas ustedes mismos?

-Claro que no –contestaron los dos niños al unísono levantándose.

-Perfecto. Veamos, Timothy Henley de Hufflepuff y Castalia Cottonfields de Slytherin… -Lupin repasó la lista-. Por Gryffindor, el señor Colin Creevey –el aludido se levantó también-, y de Ravenclaw… la señorita Luna Lovegood.

La clase, que en aquel momento cuchicheaba suavemente ante la situación en la que se encontraba, pasó rápidamente la risa abierta ante la mención de este último nombre. Por su parte, Luna Lovegood se levantó y observó a sus demás compañeros con una sonrisa beatífica, como si estuviera a medio camino entre el mundo de los sueños y el despertar.

-¡Eh, eh!-¡Callaos, niños! –gritó Lupin-. ¿Se puede saber por qué os reís tanto? –preguntó más extrañado que enfadado.

-Verá, profesor ¿conoce usted la revista _El Quisquilloso_? –preguntó un niño de Ravenclaw.

-Mmmm… Sí, la habré leído alguna vez. ¿Por qué?

-¡Pues resulta que el padre de Lunática es el director de la revista, y tanto él como ella están tan majaras perdidos como esa revista! –explicó el crío entre risas, al que se unió toda la clase.

Lupin observó a la niña, que seguía sonriendo a sus compañeros, y pudo descubrir en ella, levísimo como una chispa, un rastro de tristeza en sus enormes ojos azules. "Si van a seguir burlándose de ella de esa forma tan cruel, creo que lo mejor será hacer que este mal trago pase lo más rápidamente posible –pensó Lupin-. Sí, que sea ella la primera en leer su redacción…"

-Bueno, bueno ¡callaos ya! –los alumnos, muy a su pesar, tuvieron que acallar sus risas hasta apagarlas del todo-. Díganos, señorita Lovegood ¿de qué criatura nos va a hablar usted?

Luna dirigió su mirada hacia el profesor, y éste pudo notar que el deje de tristeza se había desvanecido levemente. La niña miró al profesor, y contestó con su eterna sonrisa.

-Los hombres lobo.

Lupin la observó con sorpresa y una pizca de temor oculto. ¿Sería posible que aquella niña supiera su secreto? Los Ravenclaw eran por naturaleza inteligentísimos, y aunque Luna Lovegood sólo estuviera en segundo curso y fuese tan "lunática" como decían perfectamente podía haberse dado cuenta de las muchas casualidades entrelazadas que ocultaban el secreto de la existencia de su "otro yo" al mundo. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y no halló el menor rastro de malicia en los iris azules. Sólo inocencia y sinceridad.

-Bien, puede empezar a leer su redacción –repuso Lupin un tanto más tranquilo.

Luna carraspeó un par de veces antes de ponerse a leer, lo que dio a Lupin el tiempo justo para fulminar con la mirada a dos niños que murmuraban algo parecido a "¿Qué te apuestas a que va y dice que los hombres lobo vienen del espacio?" y que se callaron de inmediato ante la repentina mirada iracunda del siempre pacífico y amable profesor. Finalmente, Luna empezó a leer.

Y entonces, la clase enmudeció.

"_Pocas criaturas mágicas han suscitado tantos debates sobre ética y moral como lo han hecho los hombres lobo, también conocidos como licántropos (del griego _lykos_, lobo, y _anthropos_, hombre). Con mucha razón se producen estos debates, ya que estas criaturas se encuentran entre las más temidas en el mundo mágico._

_Se cuentan muchas leyendas sobre la aparición de los hombres lobo, y en la gran mayoría de ellas se resalta el mismo punto: la sed de sangre. Por ejemplo, los mitos griegos nos hablan de un tirano llamado Licaón, que sacrificaba víctimas humanas a los dioses. En una ocasión se hospedó el dios Zeus, disfrazado de hombre mortal, en su palacio, y para comprobar que realmente era un dios Licaón no vaciló en matar a su propio hijo y servírselo de comida. Zeus enfureció, y tras resucitar al niño castigó al tirano prendiéndole fuego al palacio y transformándolo a él en un lobo._

_Por otro lado, en algunas tribus de Europa Oriental, se considera a los hombres lobo como portadores de buena fortuna a los que le rodean, capaces de ver el futuro y de transformarse en animales terrestres o en peces. Por desgracia, los mitos más siniestros siempre terminan imponiéndose a los más benignos, y los hombres lobo se convierten en parias de la sociedad y son perseguidos como si de criminales se tratasen. Y como suele ocurrir en la vida, los perseguidores nunca se acuerdan, o prefieren no acordarse, de ponerse en la piel del otro y preguntarse qué se siente estando en una situación tan delicada como la de ser un licántropo._

_En efecto, la sociedad olvida el temor a que el secreto tan celosamente guardado sea descubierto. Olvida la angustia que se siente contando los días, las horas y los minutos antes de la noche del plenilunio. Olvida el odio y la fobia a la preciosa y mística esfera de plata que es la luna. Olvida el terrible dolor, peor que la peor de las maldiciones, que la persona siente a medida que se produce la transformación. Olvida la soledad, la tristeza, el miedo a contagiar o matar a algún ser querido. Pero, sobre todo, la sociedad olvida que las víctimas de la licantropía no han elegido ser lo que son, sino que en realidad son personas, en casos extremos incluso niños muy pequeños, que simplemente han tenido la desgracia de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Porque, sinceramente ¿acaso se sabe de alguien que cuando ve que un hombre lobo va a atacarle se arrodilla ante él y le dice "Adelante, puedes morderme"? Por supuesto que no._

_Afortunadamente, la situación empieza a cambiar, aunque muy despacio. Aunque de momento no haya cura para la licantropía, al menos se han creado remedios para paliar los efectos más duros, y hay personas que se solidarizan con los hombres lobo y les ayudan en los momentos difíciles. De hecho, se cuenta una historia de tres muchachos que tenían un amigo de su edad que era licántropo. Cuando lo supieron, los tres chicos decidieron ayudarle y se convirtieron en animagos. Así, durante la luna llena los tres le acompañaban y le dirigían a lugar seguro para que no se hiriera ni atacara a nadie._

_Para terminar, sólo me queda dar una opinión personal a quienes ahora me escuchan. Si alguna vez conocemos a un licántropo, o nos enteramos de que alguien muy apreciado de nuestro círculo lo es, lo primero que debemos hacer es coger dos calendarios, uno anual y otro lunar, y con la ayuda del calendario lunar marcar en el anual los días de la transformación. Y si lo hacemos, nos sorprenderemos de que durante sólo un puñado de días se convierte en hombre lobo, mientras que el resto del año es una persona maravillosa."_

-Bien, he terminado –repuso Luna alegremente tras un suspiro.

Toda la clase observaba pasmada a Luna Lovegood en un silencio sepulcral y caras de pasmo. No sólo porque por primera vez la veían decir algo medianamente coherente, por no decir _totalmente_ coherente,sino también porque su redacción había sido, aquello sí que tenían que admitirlo, magnífica.

Pero si los alumnos se habían quedado muy impresionados con la redacción, el profesor Lupin estaba… No, no sabía cómo estaba. Porque las palabras de aquella niña habían tocado lo más hondo de su corazón. "Me ha descrito… me ha dibujado… me ha retratado el alma". Con miedo de que algún alumno de diese cuenta del estado en que se encontraba, Lupin se agarró a la mesa con gran trabajo y aspiró varias bocanadas de aire antes de poder hablar.

-Ha sido una redacción muy… -Lupin no lograba dar con una palabra que definiera todo lo que sentía en aquel instante, así que se decidió por una objetiva que se ajustara lo máximo posible-… completa. ¿Cuántas palabras tiene?

-Seiscientas treinta –contestó Luna.

Lupin hizo señas a Luna para que se acercara, y cuando ésta lo hizo él cogió la redacción de sus manos.

-Veo que ha consultado muchas fuentes –comentó hojeando el pergamino-: mitología, etimología, un poco de los últimos avances en magia… Pero esa historia del chico hombre lobo y sus amigos, no la habrá sacado por casualidad de la novela _"Hocico peludo, corazón humano"_ ¿verdad, señorita Lovegood?

-¡Sí, la saqué de ahí! –contestó Luna con una gran sonrisa-. Es mi novela favorita, la saco de la biblioteca siempre que puedo.

-Bien –suspiró Lupin-. Tengo entendido que es una novela autobiográfica anónima –Luna asintió con la cabeza-. Si alguna vez llegara a conocer al autor… ¿qué le diría?

Luna no tuvo ninguna duda sobre su respuesta.

-Le diría que cuidase de sus amigos, que siempre les agradeciese estar corriendo por el bosque con él durante las noches de plenilunio, que les quisiese mucho y se dejase querer por ellos, y sobre todo que jamás se separasen –inesperadamente en los ojos de Luna reapareció aquella chispa de pena-. Y que si alguna vez llegase a perderlos y se quedase solo… que aquí estoy yo para ser su amiga.

Sacando fuerzas de su cuerpo, porque en su alma ya casi no quedaban, Lupin tomó la pluma y tras mojarla en el tintero garabateó una palabra sobre el espacio libre entre el título y el cuerpo de la redacción.

-Es una lástima que esta redacción no sea para tus TIMOS, porque sin duda obtendrías un Extraordinario –dijo Lupin entregándole el pergamino a Luna con una sonrisa-. Tendrás que conformarte con un Sobresaliente.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de Luna mientras que todos observaban al profesor y a la alumna en silencio. No había nada que decir; Lupin había sido justo, y Luna había hecho un buen trabajo. Estaba muy claro que todo el mérito era de Lovegood, pues nadie había querido ayudarla ni colaborar con ella en la elaboración de la redacción.

Las otras tres redacciones pasaron casi desapercibidas ante los oídos de Lupin, que repartió sobresalientes distraídamente, embebido como seguía por las palabras de aquella niña que probablemente no sería molestada por sus compañeros en varios días, o con mucha suerte en un par de semanas.

Pocos segundos después de que Cottonfields acabase el himno a los basiliscos que era su redacción, sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase. Lupin logró alzar la voz entre el barullo de pergaminos, tinteros y libros para pedirles a los otros alumnos que dejaran sus redacciones en la mesa para que él las corrigiera después. Cuando el último alumno se marchó y la puerta se cerró, Lupin se sentó en su mesa, apoyó en ella los brazos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre ellos.

Era una suerte que aquélla fuese la última clase del día, porque así ningún alumno vería las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

----------------------------------------

No muchos meses después, Luna esperaba oculta bajo un árbol, con un bulto guardado bajo su túnica. El profesor Lupin la había citado en los jardines, ya que quería hablar con ella antes de marcharse del colegio, y ella estaba ansiosa por verle por última vez.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron, y Lupin salió cargado de maletas y caminando lo más rápido que podía. Sólo se detuvo cuando volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Luna allí, esperándole. Suspirando cansadamente y con una sonrisa sesgada, Lupin dejó las maletas en el suelo, abrió una y extrajo de ella un paquete envuelto en papel marrón.

-Bueno, Lovegood, ya me voy –Luna asintió con sonrisa triste-. Pero hay algo que quiero que tengas –Lupin le tendió el paquete y Luna lo cogió-. Sólo te pido que no lo abras hasta que me haya marchado.

-Sí. Oiga, profesor…

-No me llames profesor. Ahora sólo soy Remus Lupin.

-Pues bien… Remus Lupin, yo también tengo algo que quiero que tenga usted –Luna sacó del interior de su túnica un pergamino enrollado que Lupin reconoció enseguida-. Tampoco lo abra hasta que se haya ido, por favor.

-Te lo prometo… Luna Lovegood. Hasta algún día –Lupin se guardó el pergamino en el abrigo, volvió a por sus maletas y no volvió la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la verja del castillo se cerró a su espalda ni cuando se subió al carruaje.

Una vez sentado y con el equipaje acomodado en su sitio, Lupin dio la señal y el carruaje partió. Sólo entonces miró hacia atrás por la ventanilla del carruaje, y cuando el castillo desapareció en la polvareda levantada por su transporte él sacó el pergamino del interior de su abrigo y lo desenrolló. Como ya se imaginaba, era la redacción de Lovegood, pero se percató de que una mano ajena (aunque era fácil adivinar de quién era) había escrito algo más junto al "Sobresaliente".

_Un_ **Sobresaliente** _para el mejor profesor de Hogwarts._

_Lunática Lovegood_

Lupin sonrió, volvió a guardarse el pergamino y por segunda vez en aquel año se permitió llorar un poco.

--------------------

Al mismo tiempo, Luna se asomó a la verja y vio perderse el carruaje en la distancia. Haciendo caso de la petición de su profesor, desenvolvió el paquete y se encontró con un libro encuadernado en cuero marrón y gris con el título grabado en letras doradas.

**_"Hocico peludo, corazón humano"_**

Boquiabierta ante la sorpresa, Luna abrió el libro y halló una nota en la primera página.

"_Ojalá te hubiese conocido muchos años antes, Luna Lovegood, pues así habría podido seguir tu consejo. Hubo un día en el que perdí a mis tres amigos de un solo golpe, y creí que me quedaría solo para siempre, pero afortunadamente hace poco he podido recuperar a uno de ellos. De ahora en adelante me esforzaré en cuidar de él y en no volver a perderlo nunca._

_Moony, el Profesor más Lunático de Hogwarts_

_P.D.: Me alegro de que seas mi amiga."_

Luna sintió que se le acababa el aire, pero pronto reaccionó y estrechó el libro fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Tengo un amigo… Remus Lupin es mi amigo… –le susurró al aire mientras sonreía con más alegría que nunca.

**FIN**


End file.
